This disclosure generally relates to a pump. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a fuel pump for a gas turbine engine.
Fuel pumps provide fuel flow and pressure for gas turbine engines and other systems aboard an aircraft. The fuel pump is required to perform over a varied and wide operating range while maintaining a minimum flow and pressure. Fuel pumps are typically powered through an accessory gearbox and input drive shaft. The drive shaft is commonly provided on the fuel pump and in some instances is exposed to impact loads. It is required that the fuel pump meet all performance requirements throughout the operational life regardless of possible applied impact loads.